


Taste of Perfection

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Cock Tease, M/M, im back, oh hey, with more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: What happens in the Young Masters bathroom, usually ends up in the Bedroom.Also HI MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES, IM BACK WITH MORE SEBACIEL!-------Wanna help keep me going? Become a Patreon!https://www.patreon.com/thelittemasterphantomhive?fan_landing=true





	Taste of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I know, LittleMasterPhantomhive, where have you been?  
> University, that's where.

_“...Sebastian?”_ The water rinsed over him, and he looked up, watching the butler pause, he was about to rinse him again but had stopped. 

_“Yes, My Lord?_ ” He answered almost immediately, knowing the look that was in his master’s eyes. 

_“...I am giving you a special pardon for the night.”_ The Earl couldn’t help but hold his breath as his butler put the water vase down. He cocked a brow at him, curiosity did kill this cat. 

  
_”Oh? And what would that be?”_ _  
_ _  
_ It took him a moment, as his mismatched gaze scanned over his servant. A look of slight want just below the surface, and the devil could taste it.  
_“ You are going to be given the pardon to do something: Whatever you wish.”_  
He felt a sly smile grace his lips, anticipating the butler’s next move. But, Sebastian’s body only stilled at the words, and he waited. The wine-red eyes cut him in half almost with their scrutinizing gaze, trying to sense if he was withholding information from him.

 _Which of course he was, but who was he to tell his servant that? They had played these games before, he_ ** _should_** _know by now._

  
The words had made the butler come to a grinding halt. The thoughts he had suddenly swirling in him were....delectable, and he chuckled. The sound of it was dark and smooth, just like the silk linens the boy had on his bed at that very moment.  
And before the Earl had time to truly process the dark and rather cruel sound, he was pulled up from the water and pressed flush against the devil. He was now kneeling in the water, and kissing him deeply, a free hand of the butler was there on one of the boy’s legs and helped it find its way around his waist and making sure he was hoisted up to a comfortable position.

 _“You are a terrible old thing, do you know that?”_ The Earl’s toes curled, and once he was able to breathe it quickly left him again. All of the devil’s attentions were suddenly on his neck, and they were harsh little nips and kisses, making his body sing and his head hazy. The butler growled in his ear, making the boy shiver in delight at the sound of it. 

_“Yes, you always remind me, Young Master.”_

He teased, pulling the boy's nude body from the bathwater completely. The deep, mind-numbing kisses made Ciel’s intoxicated with the feel, and as his body was hoisted up into the devils, he was surprised to feel the water splash on his legs as Sebastian sat in the tub. He clung to him. He stuck his hands into Sebastian’s waterlogged waistcoat, snapping some of the buttons by the force of his greedy hands that began to plunder and explore to find the top of his trousers and tug the shirt free, completely opening it.  
_  
_ But before he could say anything to him, to bait him into another quip, he was bitten. The feeling of blood welling up was not new, but he had not expected it. And the feeling of how the devil lapped at it, drinking him down with each crimson flow. The feeling made him shudder, and convulse, and he had no idea how much he liked it, nor would he ever admit that he enjoyed it so much, especially to his devil. Even though his body showed its appreciation from how his length began to bob and harden slightly.

 _What is making you so hungry?_ His mind raced as he tried to make a sound, and all he could do was push at the butler's shoulders, the pain only mildly stinging from the bite now.

 _The_ Earl's voice was hoarse, pitched up higher than what it usually is, and a moan left him once again. The beastly butler had come up for a moment to stare at him, no words were exchanged, but Sebastian’s eyes were drunk from him. It made his heart thud faster, and at that, he was back to his neck, unrelentlessly lapping and biting around the area he had punctured. Sucking until the blood was apparent, and there was bruising. 

**_I shall certainly be chastised about this_** _._ The devil thought, pulling up to lick his lips, his hungry gaze burning a hole in his Young Master. And the sight that laid before the boy was rather terrifying, and it wasn’t just the look of his butler. It was the feelings he gave off, such intense desire, and power that flooded through Sebastian made Ciel want more, and also made him shake a bit.  
  
_”Are you enjoying yourself, my Lord?”_

Ciel knew his butler was quite aware of the problem that now poked his stomach, and it infuriated him, but he wouldn’t admit it. 

_“No! I am not! You've bitten me!”_

He snapped, secretly enjoying the look of confusion that crossed over his butler’s face, even if it was there for a second.  
_“I said you could do anything, but I was going to give you a rule!”_ He hissed, crossing his arms as he tried to hide his perked nipples. He tried to hold onto his dignity as Sebastian cocked his head, raising a brow. He wasn’t falling for it. Naturally.

_"You deviant...marring me like this before I could even pro-AH!"_

A hand had managed to snake its way down their bodies and gripped the young Earl’s hardening length. 

_"Oh? I do not think, I am the only one enjoying this...My Lord."_ The butler growled, kissing across the smooth skin of the boy's cheek, and then to his ear and whispering in it. _"I think...we both know, just how much you enjoy this sort of activity as well."_ _  
_ _"Shut up! You are overstepping your bounds!"_ The boy snapped, his hands pulling at the button's on the usually so cleanly pressed dress shirt, and breaking off several. Just enough space to have his hands push into the warm area where the hard planes of the chest awaited him. He clawed at them, pulling his demon down to kiss him furiously.  
The large, black-tipped nails supported the young nobilities head, the long fingers twirling into the dark hair and yanking, showing the abused neck once more.  
  
“Y-you...nng! You...fien-Ah!” He could barely speak without slight blubber and stumble in his words. His breaths came out rather labored, and his face felt warm. But the eager, small, pale hands were hooked around the servant’s neck in the next few moments, threading the slim fingers through the inky black hair. Tugging at the black tendrils, having enough of the abuse to the area his beast was transfixed on.

 _"I believe, that that is enough."_ He snapped, and for a moment, the fiend was frozen, reeling in himself and his blood lust. So for a few moments, they sat there, the devil calming himself, and once he was calm enough, he pressed a small kiss against the wounded area, brushing his fangs instead over the smooth expanse of Ciel’s shoulder. Before pulling up to meet his Master’s gaze.

The Earl’s glare was unmistakable, and his eyes roamed over the devil, watching as his blood dripped down those lips, and how that blasted tongue made sure to lick the corners of his mouth, in some vain attempt to try and gather as much of the remaining fluid as he could. _“You are delicious, sir.”_ The devil breathed, his voice pitched lower than it usually was. 

_“You took quite some time to ‘compose’ yourself..”_ He huffed, shimming slightly to try and shield the abused area of his neck, wrinkling his nose in discomfort. But he was stopped by a low, almost inhuman growl, right in his ear. His head was turned back to face Sebastian. _“What?”_ He was unafraid, glaring into the brilliant, infernal eyes of his servant. There was no answer from the demon, but instead, a bruising kiss. The boy’s eyes instance fell shut, his hands finding an anchor of any kind-which for the moment was the butler’s remaining dress shirt-and held on through the kiss.  
__  
_“Sebas-”_ He tried to speak, but the quick tongue of the brute silenced him with another kiss. Petite hips rolled into the larger ones, making the beast grunt into the stream of kisses he gave the boy he had pressed against him. They stayed like this, for quite some time, until the little Earl needed to breathe. His breaths were deep, and he was shaking, curling himself into Sebastian’s neck. _“T-take me to bed.”_ He whispered, his fingers playing with a hole in the devil's shirt, that was meant for a button.  
“But before, you even get NEAR my rooms, strip.” 

_“I do not see this as much of a problem, Young Master.”_ He smirked, placing small kisses over the boy's inflamed cheeks. 

_“What do you mean by that?”_ The Earl asked, slowly being placed back down in the cooling tub, his collar bones being nipped, and kissed, which made him bite his bottom lip in a vain attempt to not moan. He tensed, the now free, ungloved hand of the devils was on his arousal, toying with the stiff shaft, and kissing him again. _“S-stop…”_ He huffed, kneading into the large shoulders. _“I said, take me to my bed.”_

**_“As you wish, My Lord.”_ **


End file.
